


Swear To You

by Lostgirl7988



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Past, Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgirl7988/pseuds/Lostgirl7988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns from war eager to reunite with his wife, Sigyn. What he doesn't expect is the surprise she has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at any kind of fanfic so please be nice!

Long before the last blade slashed through the air and the last fire demon fell, Loki knew the war was won. The beasts of this realm lacked real leadership, making crushing their armies almost too easy. Loki had long since tired of Muspelheim and yearned to return to Asgard, so when Fandral came to him with the news of victory he was almost overcome with joy. He managed to keep his face calm and respond with a sharp nod. 

"What shall we do now?" Fandral asked, barely able to keep the hope from his voice. Loki allowed himself a small smirk. 

"We're done with this realm. Gather the remaining men. It's time to go home." 

Fandral burst into the full grin that had already begun to form and clapped Loki on the shoulder before exiting the tent. Loki let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding in and dropped his head back. After six long months it was finally done. He could finally go home. To his world. To his love. To his Sigyn. 

 

 

"BROTHER!"

Loki heard the booming call before the blinding lights of the Bifrost had even faded from his eyes. Immediately after, he felt himself being pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. He pulled back to see Thor's face beaming back at him. 

"Welcome home, brother. I'm glad you've returned unharmed."

"Thor," Loki replied. "How has Asgard been in my absence?" Thor let out a hearty chuckle. 

"We've all been bitterly bored without the God of Mischief to keep us on our toes! Tell me brother, was the battlefield glorious? Did the enemy cower in fear before the might of Asgard?" Loki could not help but smile at the childlike expression behind Thor's eyes. His elder brother had always been more quick to jump into battle than Loki. As soon as he had heard of the trouble in Muspelheim he had leapt up, clutching Mjolnir and ready to attack. It had taken Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three to subdue him and remind him of his duty. With the Allfather in the Odinsleep, the rule of Asgard fell to him. With great reluctance Thor allowed Loki to take their army and defeat the fire demons. 

"Worry not, Brother. Asgard's honor remains intact. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been six very long months and I would greatly like to see my wife." Thor turned over his shoulder and flashed a knowing smile to Heimdall. The Gatekeeper, known for his stoicism, broke into the slightest of grins. Loki was taken quite by surprise. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Thor quickly tried to rearrange his face into a less telling expression, but Loki was not fooled. 

"Thor, dear brother, you were not blessed with my gift of lies. Now tell me what you know." Thor merely smiled and mounted his horse. 

"Nothing, brother. Now get you to your wife. Lady Sigyn has missed you terribly." With that Thor rode off down the rainbow bridge, leaving Loki to wonder what his brother could possibly be keeping from him. He sighed, shook his head, and mounted his own horse. With impatience gnawing at his mind he took off towards the palace. 

 

 

 

The door to the bedchamber was cracked slightly, so Loki could see Sigyn sitting in their bed. She has her back against the headboard and the blankets drawn up about her to fight the night chill. As per usual, she had a thick book in her hands and look completely lost in it. Her chestnut hair fell in waves around her face, the way he liked it best. Even after centuries together, the sight of her still made Loki's heart flutter and his breath catch in his chest. After taking a moment to steady his shaking hands and even out his breathing, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sigyn sighed but didn't look up from her book. 

"Please, I told you I don't need-" she stopped dead when she looked up and saw him. Her jaw dropped and the heavy book fell to the floor with a thud. Shock colored her face and Loki chuckled softly and walked to the side of the bed. He sat beside her and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes closed and she grasped his hand before he could take it back. Their fingers intertwined and she drew a shuddering breath. 

"Is it really you?" 

"Yes, my love," he said, bringing her fingers to his lips. "It's really me." Loki leaned forward, with every intention of taking her without another word, but her hands on his shoulders stopped him. His eyes found her, which were already red with tears. 

"Loki....there's something I have to show you," Sigyn whispered. The tears that had been threatening her eyes were falling freely now and Loki felt his chest tighten. Slowly, he nodded. Sigyn pushed against him until he rose from the bed, then she sighed deeply and followed suit. As the blanket fell off her Loki's heart stopped. He stared, unable to completely believe what he saw. 

Everything about her was much the same as when he left. Her eyes were round and warm as ever, deep chocolate and full of love. Her hair hung long, almost to her waist, and gently waving. She was indeed the woman he had left behind, save for her middle. In his absence, her belly had swelled, stretched and grown round. Not the roundness one would get from too many sweets or ale, but the perfect roundness that can only be achieved by a woman with child. Loki now understood her tears as his own streamed down his cheeks. He stood unmoving for what felt like ages, until Sigyn finally spoke. "Loki, my love-" was all she could get out. Loki dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her to him. He rested his head on her abdomen and peppered her stomach with kisses. He could tell by the shaking in her body that she was openly sobbing now too, but he called no attention to it. His hands found either side of her belly and, as if on cue, he felt a gentle pressure against his left hand. In an instant his eyes shot up to meet Sigyn's and found a bright smile looking back at him. The expression on her face was one of pure love and happiness. Clearing his throat, Loki stood and wrapped his arms around his love. He stood with her and held her close, neither one of them wanting to speak. They basked in the moment as long as they could, before Loki broke the silence. 

"How much longer?" 

"Not long now," Sigyn replied. "Just two more months. I was so worried you wouldn't make it back in time." 

"My dearest Sigyn," Loki sighed. "I swear to you and this child, I will never again leave you alone. No battle is worth the time apart from our family. Nothing in all the Nine Realms will ever take me away from you again." Loki leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as they both allowed their tears to fall once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Insipred by a prompt off the Imagine Loki tumblr account. 'Imagine welcoming Loki back after a war which has been occurring for months, only to surprise him with a bun in the oven you both created on the night before he left. Imagine him dropping to his knees in happiness while promising you and the baby that he’s here to stay'


End file.
